This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Although systems exist for utilizing sensors, such as cameras, Lidar sensors, radar sensors, ultrasonic sensors, etc., to sense information about the environment surrounding a vehicle and assist a driver of the vehicle, such systems utilize sensors at fixed positions and are subject to improvement. The present teachings advantageously provide systems and methods utilizing sensors with an improved field of view to gain better information about the environment surrounding a vehicle and provide improved assistance to a driver of the vehicle and/or control of vehicle systems.